(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an electric door curtain for a vehicle and, more particularly, to an electric door curtain for a vehicle that can automatically move up/down a curtain for covering a door glass using power from a motor and tension of a spring.
(b) Background Art
When rays of sunlight enter directly into a vehicle through its windows, during summer, for example, when daylight hours are long, the direct rays of sunlight increase the interior temperature of the vehicle and can impact the vision of passengers. In consideration of this problem, vehicles have been equipped with door glass curtains that attempt to block light from coming into the vehicles through the door glasses, that is, the windows installed in the vehicle doors.
Conventionally, door glass curtains are manual curtains that are rolled in a door panel to be pulled up and fixed to a fixing portion such as a hook on a door glass frame. Some more expensive vehicles have been equipped with roll-blind-type electric curtains, but there are many parts in such curtains, and the installation structure is complicated. In particular, tension of the curtains for covering door glasses is insufficient, and it is easily shaken by external force (for example, wind flowing into the vehicle when a door window is open). Consequently, the essential function of a curtain cannot be achieved.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the related art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.